Gone
by Darkshadow008
Summary: An Eighteen year old girl, by the name of Leah is missing. Not just from her city, but just all together. She is found in 1971. How did she get there? How does she get home? What happens when she meets the Titans? Well anything change? more info inside
1. Chapter 1

_Gone_  
Blurb: An Eighteen year old girl, by the name of Leah is missing. Not just from her city, but just all together. She is found in 1971. How did she get there? How does she get home? What happens when she meets the Titans? Well anything change? Well that _**ONE**_ guy turn her life upside down?  
Authors Note: I own Leah Hanson. No one else. This idea came to me when watching Remember The Titans today. You always want to meet you favorite characters. Well, what if it happened? Sorry, I always have to change this, the guys are seniors.

_Chapter 1: Introduction. . ._  
**In the year 2008**

Leah Hanson was sitting in her living room, watching one of her favorite videos of all time; Remember The Titans! Getting to the part where Sunshine is introduced, he was stepping out of the car, with his father, and heading over to talk to Coach Boone and Coach Yoast.

"I never understood, how guys could have their hair as long as mine." She said out loud, of course no one answered, it was just her in the house, as usual. Leah, had this problem of talking to herself, and than answering herself. She just loved to talk, even if it meant to herself. Continuing on with her last statement; "No really though. That's the same length as my hair, maybe a little shorter. Because if I straighten my hair, than it's a tiny bit longer." Holding up her hair, as if she was showing it to Sunshine himself.

Looking outside, she saw that her neighborhood was empty. It reminded her of a ghost town, really no one was ever home. Not just at her own house, but all around her too. It was Spring break, which was a good thing, but to put a damper on things, It was almost over.

Pausing the DVD on her plastation two, she went in the bathroom to fix her hair. She wasn't the girl-iest girl, but she did have some traits, that begged to differ. Such as she did love, and almost have to straighten her hair, just something in her blood. And she had to wear her usual makeup, that consisted of; eye shadow, massacre, eye liner, and some slight foundation, well once in a while.

And perfume. She couldn't handle smelling like a guy. Well, a sweaty guy. She usually had three different scents on her at one time. Her parents thought it was weird, but all her friends, especially the guys never complained.

Now as for her non girl traits. The way she dressed. She was happy with wearing bagging sweats, and wearing fitted jean but with big holes in them. None of those jeans that came that way, she ripped her own. Usually on accident, with soccer, and everything.

She would wear hoodie's, that had to be her favorite clothing item. Than just regular tee shirts. Most of the time, black or white.

Running upstairs, she went to go grab her I-pod, and switched into her white tee shirt, that had blue letters' reading; "Listen. And take a lesson from the dead." It was a line from Remember The Titans. It was her favorite quote ever. Pulling her two shirts down, underneath the white tee shirt was a white tank top. Looking down at her favorite pair of jeans, having huge holes by the knee caps. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Missing!__**  
**_**In the year 2008. . . still**_**  
**_Going for a walk around the area, Leah made sure that the movie was still paused. Something has been wrong with her Playstation two recently. She used it as her DVD player, and sometimes it didn't want to stay paused.

Sighing, she noticed it happened again. "You just really don't want to stay paused, do you?" She clicked on the controller. Nothing. Still playing. "Oh well, I can always go back to where I was. The locker room scene." She chuckled. Liking that scene very much, and always getting a few good laughs in.

The night was young, at being only; 7:40 P.M. The sky was a light purple tint, with some gray, darken clouds moving towards her. Walking upon the dock, and entering the park. It was literally thirty seconds away from her father's town house.

After looking at the lake, on the dock, she moved over to the swing. And began to swing around it circles, tying up chain of the swing, and than releasing it. This was how she thought, as in deep thoughts.

Looking up, in front of her, she saw lights. Car headlights. "Odd." She thought to herself. Swiftly turning around, nothing was there! Standing up and backing away from the swing, she backed into a bench.

Her gray eyes looked off into the distance, the clouds got darker, and looking at her cell phone, it was 10:58 P.M. "Damn. I have been out here for a while." Looking behind her, she thought she heard something. Nothing. "What the Hell?! I keep hearing things. " She said to herself.

In the blink of an eye, someone had picked Leah off her feet, and pulled her over their shoulder's. Beating her captors shoulder's as hard as she could, she screamed, knowing it wouldn't really. Help. Since not one of her neighbors were ever home. And if they were, you think they would really come out and help? Hell no!

"Let me Go! Let me Go NOW!" She yelled until her head hit a very hard part of the car. She was out cold. Not knowing what was going on. Drifting off into a humble, sleep, Leah lied their motionless. Not knowing where she was, or better yet going? What would her parents say when they came home and she wasn't there? Or returning their phone calls?

Am I alive? What's going on? Who was that? Where are you taking me? How many people are there? Well they send out an amber alert?

Why me?. . .**Why!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Somethings Wrong. . .  
**_**1971 (From this time on, unless saying otherwise it will remain 1971)  
**"Okay. I think I can wake up now." Trying to move, her body, but it wouldn't respond. "Oh wow, okay, let's try this again. . .NOW!" Trying to even flex her fingers, nothing would respond. "

Starting to get a little more worried, she tried to remain calm. Rather hard to do, at least when nothing is working, wellshe could talk. Like that was really going to help her. Opening her eyes. That worked.

"Oh my God... I am dead. I knew it. Damn, this sucks. I don't even know, if I died a cool death."

Looking, she saw a wondering black guy. "He better help me out." She mumbled. " I wonder if he knows how I died?"

"Heeeeyyy!" She hollered for the black boy, she kept yelling until he turned around.

"Me?" He pointed to himself, with his pointer finger.

"Yes. Can you help me? Please."

The black boy nodded, and helped Leah up, "There you go." He stated proudly as he helped dusted the girl off. "You couldn't do that yo 'self?"

"Umm. No. I was pretty sure I was dead. Well thanks--Uhh--"

"Petey Jones. Call me Petey." He offered his hand to the new girl. "And you are?"

"Leah Hanson. Umm. Call me Leah." She dusted her behind off, when she noticed a few other jock looking guys coming in her, and Petey's direction. Still quite a ways away. "You have muscle. You some sort of jock?" Leah asked while rolling up her tee shirt sleeves, and rolling it up a little.

Laughing he responded, "ya, I guess you could say tha.' what 'bout you?"

"Used to. Well I still am. Just have to wait for soccer season. Wait. Did you say your name is Petey?"

Petey chuckled at the girl, "yea that's me! Petey Jones! Soccer? Y'all knew 'round here?"

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" she asked herself, then looked up at the black boy, "Yeah, sure, you could say that." Looking back at the few guys walking over, she turned to Petey, "you know those guys coming?"

Looking over at the guys, "Oh yea. Thes' some of my teammat's. Hey y'all!" Looking at Leah, signaling her to come closer, "come 'ere. They don't bite!_"_

"Okay, okay." she stated as she walked closer.

"Leah. This is; Blue, Rev, Gerry, Ray, Alan, Sunshine, Julius and Louie."

"Oh God, somethings wrong," she mumbled. Looking up at the newer guys, "Hi." She stuttered.

"Hey girl," Blue looked at Leah, "you alright? You look like you jus saw a ghost, or somethin'."

Leah looked at Blue, and than at Rev, and all the others. "Oh no. Sorry, but I better be heading home. It was nice to meet all of you guys." Turning around, she jogged down the street, looking back every couple seconds.

"She's cute." Petey said out of the random. "How I would like som' of that." He laughed, of course in a joking way.

He got a look from Rev that said, "Careful."

"That girl, Leah, is she new here or something?" Gerry asked Petey.

"Hell bro, I dunno. I think so. Go run afta her, and ask her yo'self." Petey replied as he pointed to the jogging girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Run In.  
_Few hours have passed , since Leah, had the run in, with the Titans. She found herself a street curb, over in a slow part of town. Not really caring, if people heard her, but no one was on the streets. A few children going back to houses with friends. Other than, that no one. "This reminds me of my neighborhood," She scuffed.

Looking, it must be pretty close to dusk. "Alright I have to figure this out; how in God's name did I get here? First off in Alexandria, Virgina. And second off in 1971? This isn't adding up. None of this is."

Seeing a white elderly man, he looked at her funny. "What? Can I help you?" he said nothing, just kept to himself, and continued walking. Getting up, off her curb, she decided to walk the other way. She has been all over the town. Within three in a half hours.

Roaming around the town, she thought of something, "where am I supposed to spend the night at?" Leah thought back to the movie, the city was exactly the same as the movie. Trying to think of someone's house, that was shown in the movie. Coach Yoast? Gerry? Coach Boone?

Nothing. She could picture it, but than at the same time, she couldn't. It was probably because she was trying really hard. And needed to know as soon as possible. "Hmm. . .I will think of something, always do.

Practice was over for the Titans, And majority of the players switched into two different groups. There wee the main guys; Petey, Blue, Rev, Gerry, Ray, Alan, Sunshine, Julius, Curtis (Okay I don't think anyone really knows his name. He's the black boy in the locker room that says, "There's to much male bonding here for me, I'm out, you dig." and he slaps Alan.) and Louie. Than the other group was the quieter ones, if you will.

The first group seemed to be a little more favored by the coaches, as for everyone mostly hung out only when need, or have to. Most had nothing against any of the players. The main player was Ray.  
"Titans!" all of the ten players yelled loudly.  
"Hey Petey. Where's your girlfriend?" Gerry asked his black teammate.

"Come on man, don't hate on me. Jus, 'cause I got mo' game than you." They all chuckled, even Ray let lose a smile, that barely lasted for a few seconds. "But, naw I don't kno' what happened to her."

"Poor Petey. He's missin' his girl." Julius yelled loudly down the streets. "Leah, yo' boy be missin' ya."

Turning down the street, Leah heard some sort of yelling. She thought someone was being murdered on the streets or something like that. She turned another corner briefly, and saw about nine or ten guys. Most of them looking somewhat familiar. "Shit."

"Oh, hey. Look at that. Speak of the devil." Ray announced as he pointed to the girl.

"Hardly a devil." Rev spoke up, "come on Ray, didn't you mother teach you never to point."

"Shoot. They saw me, so now I can't just turn around. God, that would be so rude. I was rude enough just a few hours ago, when I last saw them. " No longer talking out loud, it was thoughts running around in her head.

Walking towards the guys, she waved to them. "Hey. Guys." She looked at the new black boy, that joined the group, she smiled at him, and introduced herself, "Hi. I'm Leah."

Curtis smiled and responded, "Oh Petey, control yo'self." Snickering, "I'm Curtis. You are beautiful. Petey's been talkin' bout you all day."

The group of guys' erupted with laughter, all but Petey, he turned red within a few seconds. "Shut up man."


End file.
